MIA
by Amarilis666
Summary: ..."Sé que él está al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, en otra similar comunicada con esta, y sé que no se espera que yo valla a él esta noche, pero ya me cansé de ser la niña que espera por él, ahora quiero ser la mujer que va por él"...


Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro, espero que les guste.

Historia contada en primera persona de Akane, **no apta para menores de edad**, ni para lectores que escenas lemon

**MIA**

Hoy fue nuestra boda, no puedo creerlo, después de tanto desearlo que se haya cumplido tan rápido, aun siento demasiada dudas por cómo se llevó a cabo esta... "farsa"?, si farsa, y es que no nos hemos casado porque nosotros los decidiéramos, sino como siempre porque nuestros padres lo decidieron por nosotros, pero esta vez fue diferente, por única vez no pusimos objeción con ello, bueno, esta vez Ranma no puso objeción en eso, pero muy en el fondo sé que se siente obligado.

Mañana por la tarde parte a China a buscar la cura a su maldición, mi padre le pago un pasaje y arreglo con unos conocidos su estadía a cambio de que trabaje para ellos y que también le pagaran algún dinero que pueda juntar para volver a Nerima. Volver con su ahora esposa, le ha dado de plazo un año para que busque su ansiada cura y regrese a casa conmigo, un largo año del cual pretenden que solo por papel este casada con él, pero es que ellos juran que nos amamos y que el volverá a Nerima porque no podrá vivir separado de mí. Daría mi vida porque eso fuera verdad, pero sinceramente que un año sin vernos hará que la extraña relación que hemos formado se enfríe hasta convertirse en hielo por completo, no sé en que estaban pensando cuando le pusieron como condición que se fuera siendo un hombre casado, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue aparecerse en la ceremonia y decir acepto, nada más, ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni una sonrisa. Durante toda la ceremonia sentí como si el pensara que estaba en su sentencia a muerte, y yo era la que tenía el hacha a punto de cortar su cuello. Esta boda no fue lo que esperaba, no sé si resista estar así toda la vida, aunque al menos por este año puedo simular que nada pasó, total mañana se irá y no sé qué será del futuro, lo único que sé, es que quiero lo que las demás no tendrán y algo que estoy en todo mi derecho a reclamar, su primera vez, nuestra primera vez.

Sé que él está al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, en otra similar comunicada con esta, y sé que no se espera que yo valla a él esta noche, pero ya me cansé de ser la niña que espera por él, ahora quiero ser la mujer que va por él.

Siento mis piernas temblar y el frío que recorre mis pies descalzos en el piso de madera, estoy usando solo un camisón de tirantes color perla que me llega hasta el muslo, un atuendo que normalmente no usaría pero realmente quiero transmitirle el mensaje de lo que quiero esta noche.

Después de varios minutos parada frente a su puerta me armo de valor y decido no tocar sino simplemente entrar. La puerta no hace ruido al abrir por lo que entro en un total silencio en el que puedo admirar su semblante parado frente a la ventana observando las estrellas, aun no se ha dado cuenta que entre a su habitación y se ve tan hermoso estando tan abstraído.

Cierro la puerta haciendo un poco de ruido para que me note, el da un pequeño sobresalto, después de todo sorprendí a sus reflejos de artista marcial, no se da la vuelta totalmente, solo voltea su cabeza, hasta que me encuentra con la mirada, puedo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos de verme vestida así y aun parada apoyada en la puerta, sin decir una palabra se voltea totalmente y sigue observándome detenidamente, no puedo leer su mirada es una con la que nunca me ha observado y eso me llena de nervios.

No quiero desistir, no pienso desistir, así que doy unos pasos adelante y me armo de valor para hablar con él.

-Ranma...- Encontrar las palabras correctas mientras tiemblo de nervios es difícil. -Vengo a...aa... eres mi esposo y yo... yo...creo queee...no hay nada de malo en... mmmm al diablo- No sé cómo decirlo, así que mejor a demostrárselo, no sé de donde saco fuerzas para hacer dejar de temblar mis manos y subirlas hacia los tirantes de mi camisón, los fui bajando lentamente ante la cara de asombro de Ranma, si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa por lo que hacía me hubiera muerto de risa mirando sus ojos que los tenía abiertos como plato, además de haber empezado a abrir y cerrar la boca como si quisiera decir algo y las palabras no salían de su boca.

Terminé de bajar los tirantes de mi pequeño camisón y este callo en su totalidad alrededor de mis pies, no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de este y definitivamente Ranma lo había notado ya, su cara de shock me lo dijo, pasó de mirarme la cara al cuerpo una y otra vez, y aun no podía articular palabras.

Y ahí estaba yo, de pie desnuda frente a mi esposo, invitándolo a que me hiciera su mujer, y ahí estaba él, mirando de mi cara a mi cuerpo sin reaccionar como pensé que reaccionaría, mínimo esperaba que se acercara, pero sentí la misma expresión que tiene como cuando Shampoo se le mete a la tina, como si no supiera que hacer para escapar de esta situación.

Empezó a darme vergüenza, ya no podía seguir manteniendo este momento por más tiempo. Sentía las lágrimas tras de mis ojos, a punto de salir al sentir el rechazo de él, maldición soy su esposa, porque me rechaza, finalmente me derrumbé, no podía quedarme ahí tan vulnerable ante él sin que haga ni diga nada.

Ya con los ojos acuosos recogí mi camisón rápidamente y aun sin ponérmelo me dirigí a la puerta de comunicación entre nuestros dormitorios. Abrí la puerta rápidamente para huir de ahí, pero apenas la abrí sentí que alguien la cerro fuertemente pasando su brazo junto a mi cabeza.

Era él, me alcanzó y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera huir, yo seguía parada frente a la puerta, aun con mi mano en la manija, y él estaba detrás mío cerrándome el camino a cualquier lado. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada chocando contra mi oreja, voltee el rostro lentamente hacia él, y encontré su mirada tan de cerca, tenía una expresión diferente, ya no se veía asustado, veía mis labios con deseo, lo podía sentir, había despertado el deseo en él.

Su aliento golpeaba en mis labios cada vez más cerca, hasta que la distancia fue nula y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, no fue un simple beso de los que se dan las parejas de enamorados cuando recién empiezan una relación, este fue un beso de hambre y necesidad, un beso de los que te dejan sin aliento y se te va la respiración porque no sabes cómo hacer mayor el contacto con la otra persona,

Ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien antes, pero parecía que lo hubiéramos hecho toda la vida, nos complementábamos muy bien. Sentí una de sus manos que recorría mi mejilla en una caricia exquisita que me quemaba la piel por donde pasaba, hasta que llegó a mi nuca y me cogió con fiereza para profundizar más el beso, su otra mano la colocó sin miedo alguno en mi cintura y pude sentir como empezó a recorrer mi piel con sus gruesos dedos marcando un camino que estoy segura me dejaría huella por algunos días, pero eso no importaba porque la caricia era placentera, fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar al borde inferior de mi pecho, la caricia cambio y se volvió delicada como si recordara que debía ser gentil conmigo, separo nuestros labios y colocó su frente contra la mía, respirábamos entrecortados pero aun estábamos unidos por sus manos en mi cuerpo, abrió los ojos y miro en los míos como si todavía no creyera que estaba ahí desnuda para él en ese momento, como buscando mi aprobación y encontrando en mi mirada de deseo y mi respiración entrecortada la aprobación, pasó su pulgar por mi pezón que en ese momento se encontraba rígido esperando por él y sentí la gloria, nunca antes había sido tocada de esa manera y me sentí desfallecer a la vez que sentía como si una inyección de adrenalina recorriera mi cuerpo. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos junto con un gemido sofocante ante ese contacto y al arquearme buscando su mano entera en mi pecho pegué mi pelvis a su intimidad, fue ahí cuando él soltó un gemido ronco y tomó mis labios con fuerza nuevamente, mientras sus dos manos ahora se posaban en mi cintura y me atraían más hacia él.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda y luego se dirigieron a mi trasero el cual amasaba y apretaba más contra él, solté mi camisón y enredé mis brazos en su cuello mientras me pegaba lo más posible a su cuerpo, podía sentir todo su miembro en su esplendor, grueso y duro dando pequeñas embestidas contra mi pelvis, en cuanto sentí sus manos en mis muslos y la leve presión que hacía para embestirme, salté y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, pude sentir su miembro contra mi intimidad, y aunque él estuviera con ropa aún, sé que podía sentir la humedad que salía de mí y que ahora mojaba sus pantalones. Ambos dimos un sonoro gemido ante aquel contacto que incentivó más nuestra excitación, empecé a frotarme contra él mientras mi esposo nos dirigía a la cama sin dejar de besarme.

Cuando llegamos a la cama, me recostó en ella, Ranma se quedó de rodillas entre mis piernas y se sacó la camisa, ver sus pectorales fuertes y definidos hacían que sintiera mayor humedad entre mis piernas. Se quedó arrodillado recorriéndome con la mirada, excitándome sin control, no podía creer el efecto que tenía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, y es que su penetrante mirada me calaba hasta el fondo de mi alma.

-Eres hermosa- me dijo y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar a devolverle el cumplido porque nuevamente se abalanzó sobre mí, sobre mis labios, se recostó encima de mío y volvió a embestirme por sobre su ropa, cuando empezó a bajar hacia mi cuello, estaba ensimismada con la succiones y lamidas que me daba.

-Eres deliciosa, demasiado deliciosa- No pude evitarlo y gemí muy fuerte, sus palabras sumados sus acciones me excitaban demasiado, sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas de tantas sensaciones juntas.

Bajo besando mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, metió mi pezón a la boca y lo succionó mientras alcanzaba el otro con su mano libre. -Dios... tan deliciosa- No podía evitar gemir más fuerte cada vez que me daba un lengüetazo en el pezón a la vez que me arqueaba dándole mayor alcance, era yo la que ahora me había quedado muda, no podía decir nada excepto lanzar gemido que parecían excitarlo más. Mis manos las tenía dando jalones a las sabanas, sabía que debía ser más participativa, pero me sentía que al menor movimiento iba a explotarme algo. Con mucho esfuerzo me solté de mi agarre seguro y posé mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, acaricié sus orejas y baje a su espalda ancha y fuerte, su piel, quería deleitarme con su piel, acaricié de forma continua todos sus músculos hasta bajar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, metí mis manos dentro de sus boxer para sentir más piel, y fue gloria sentir los músculos de su trasero cuando embestía entre mis piernas.

Ranma seguía entretenido en mis pecho, dandome placer, mis manos recorrieron la cinturilla de sus boxer y junto con sus pantalones los bajé lo suficiente como para soltar su miembro de la prisión en el que estaba, enseguida tomé ese pedazo de carne en mi mano y en cuanto lo hube tomado y apretado ligeramente Ranma se detuvo en su quehacer y me miro excitadísimo mientras era él el que ahora emitía sonoros gemidos que me volvían loca de pasión.

No era una experta, ni tenía experiencia en el tema, pero si sabía la teoría básica del acto sexual, así que emprendí mi marcha en acariciar el pedazo de carne húmedo que tenía en mi mano. Suavemente empecé a masturbarlo mientras veía el cambio en sus expresiones, cerró los ojos y se detuvo por completo en todo lo que hacía, su respiración se volvió más salvaje, sentía como le gustaban mis caricias.

-Te gusta?- pregunté inocentemente para saber si hacía un buen trabajo, obtuve de respuesta sólo un gemido ronco, sentía mayor humedad en mi mano y esa sensación de mojado y viscoso en ella me encantó quería verlo, quería probarlo, quería saborearlo. Llevé unl dedo de mi otra mano a la punta de su miembro de donde salía el líquido pre seminal, lo acaricié mientras Ranma embestía ahora mi mano a un ritmo mayor. Luego lleve lentamente ese dedo a mi boca bajo la atenta mirada de Ranma, el sabor era delicioso, quería más de él, lo quería todo, así que lo volví a hacer descaradamente, parece que ese acto lo volvió loco pues se lanzó a mis labios frenéticamente, su lengua se adentraba hasta el fondo de mi boca y podía sentir su sabor combinado con su saliva, un sabor tan masculino que me llenaba de placer, estoy segura que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo aun sin haber empezado el acto completo.

Ranma bajo sus labios a mi cuello, paso por entre mis pechos y se solto delicadamente de mi agarre, siguió su camino por mi estómago, llenándolo de húmedas caricias, siguió bajando en su camino y me sorprendió cuando me tomo en su boca, la verdad no me lo esperaba, nunca pensé que se atreviera a algo así tan rápido, sentí el placer desbordante de su lengua en mi intimidad y toda la humedad que generaba, no pude evitarlo y obtuve mi primer orgasmo, duro más de lo que pensé y me dejo muy sensible en esa área, tenía miedo de tener que para las cosas ahí por dolor o algo parecido, pero la sensibilidad se volvió placentera también, sé que el sintió mi placer, pues empezó a escalar a besos nuevamente por mi cuerpo mientras terminaba de sacarse las prendas que le quedaban puestas.

-Tu sabor... tu aroma... son increíbles... te deseo tanto...- ante esas palabras sentía que venía nuevamente el cúmulo de sensaciones en la parte baja de mi vientre, estaba a punto de tener otro orgasmo estaba segura, fue ahí cuando de un solo embiste entró completamente en mí.

No sentí dolor, entro justo en el momento preciso en el que tenía un pico de placer, empezó sus movimientos algo salvajes para ser nuestra primera vez, pero qué diablos, cuándo hemos ido por el camino correcto alguna vez, estaba ensimismada por las nuevas sensaciones que me daba el sentirlo dentro de mí, la presión nueva en mi vientre, el roce de su cuerpo en movimiento justo en el punto en donde se concentraba todo el placer.

Sentirlo tan íntimamente compenetrado conmigo me llevo a mil rápidamente y me vino otro orgasmo, esta vez él no lo resistió porque después de dos embestidas más y de cogerme fuertemente de las caderas, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, sus jadeos se intensificaron y sus ojos se cerraron a la vez que emitía un gemido gutural, fue ahí cuando lo sentí, caliente dentro de mí.

Terminamos exhaustos, con la respiración hecha un remolino, sudados y pegajosos, abrazados y temblando, lentamente y con dificultad levanto su mirada y la poso en la mía, podía sentir como intentaba decirme algo con ellos, pero él tampoco sabe expresarse en palabras.

- Ahora... eres mía... Akane...-

Terminando esa frase se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara que me contagio de inmediato, aún tenía dificultades para respirar y solo entre jadeos pude responderle

- Si Ranma... soy tuya... siempre tuya.-

El agrando más su sonrisa y me beso. Este beso fue diferente, no con hambre ni pasión sino con amor, bueno fue con amor hasta que se convirtió en pasión liquida que volvió a derretir mi cuerpo.

Esa noche hicimos el amor tres veces más hasta que caímos dormidos tras el último orgasmo, tal y cual no encontrábamos, el durmió dentro y sobre mi toda la noche, la mejor noche de mi vida. No sé qué pasara mañana, ni que pasara durante el próximo año, de momento solo me importa el aquí, el ahora y él.

Oooohhhhh... estoy tan emocionada, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon... no sé si cubrirá sus expectativas, espero que sí. "Mia" es la introducción de otra historia o parte de ella en la que se conocerá las consecuencias de este matrimonio apresurado y por supuesto las consecuencias de la noche que pasaron juntos. La nueva historia se llevara a cabo alrededor de 8 años después de este capítulo. No sé cuándo la comenzare pues aun esta toda en mi cabeza, he tenido escrita esta historia por meses en mi tab y no me animaba a colgarlo, quería avanzar mis otras historias antes, por cierto el capítulo que falta publicar de la vida no es color de rosa, lo he escrito y borrado como tres veces ya y se me hace muy difícil terminarla, para todos los que me escribieron por esa historia no desesperen ya sale del horno.

De antemano gracias por los reviwes que puedan darse el tiempito de escribir y aunque no siempre puedo contestarlos, siempre los leo y los tengo todos guardados en una carpeta en mi correo, adoro los reviews, y gracias a los que me escriben por mis otras historias tambien.

Besos y abrazos y gracias por leer

Amarilis666


End file.
